1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which a terminal fitting is pressed into a housing, and to the terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-37050 and FIGS. 12 to 14 herein show a circuit board connector. With reference to FIGS. 12 to 14, the connector has a synthetic resin housing 100 and a press-in hole 101 penetrates the housing 100. A long narrow terminal fitting 102 is pressed into this press-in hole 101, and lateral edges 103 of the terminal fitting 102 forcibly widen the inner wall of the press-in hole 101. The inner wall of the press-in hole 101 then presses the lateral edges 103 of the terminal fitting 102 due to the restoring force of the resin. Thus, the terminal fitting 102 is locked so as not to come out due to a frictional resistance resulting from this pressing force.
The lateral edges 103 of the terminal fitting 102 are straight and parallel with a pressing direction. Thus, the terminal fitting 102 is locked only by the frictional resistance between the inner wall of the press-in hole 101 and the lateral edges 103. As a result, an external force on the terminal fitting 102 in a direction opposite the pressing direction can displace or withdraw the terminal fitting 102.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to securely lock a terminal fitting so as not to come out.